


Millennial Pink

by Emono



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: Ray paints Nate's nails and babbles. It's cute as fuck.





	Millennial Pink

“Ah fuck.”

 

Nate huffed in amusement but didn’t interrupt. His face was tilted toward the window so he could watch the sun dapple through the leaves. The oak tree outside was starting to turn orange and splayed strange patterns on the ground during the afternoon. The warmth felt good. He was sprawled on the couch they’d bought off Rudy when he moved, bare feet flexing in a stretch as he kept his hand perfectly still. It was cradled in Ray’s lap as he meticulously tried to apply polish. The base coat had been a mess but now Ray was more determined than ever. His tongue was clamped between his teeth, thick brows furrowed deep in thought. 

 

“This is not a motherfucking _dollop_. What the _fuck_ is that supposed to mean?” Ray whined. “I read about all this shit, homes. I fucking got this if it’d just cooperate. You do a dip, swipe, then get a fat drop and put it on the nail. Three moves - left, right, center, _fuck_. Why is that so hard? It’s literally three motions! I’m going with thin coats too! Okay, hold on.”

 

Ray blew wet on his fingers and it tickled.

 

“It’s gonna dry and then I’m gonna take this shit off. It looks wack as fuck.”

 

“You’re the artist,” Nate murmured, feeling sleepy and content. “I’m your canvas. Do what you will.”

 

“Do _not_ even tempt me with that ‘paint me like one of your French girls’ shit.” Ray winked at him, shooting him a smirk before turning his attention back to the nail polish bottle. “I will sign up for an art class right fucking now if it means I get to draw you naked. Just imagine it, LT, you all over this couch in your birthday suit. Leo looked like he sucked dick all through that film. I got a shit gaydar but holy fucking balls he was the twinkiest twink to ever bounce on a cock in that movie.”

 

Nate chuckled, eyes falling closed. Yes, Ray had a shit gaydar for sure. It had taken forever to get Ray over his gay crisis. He supposed technically it was a bisexual crisis but still it had taken months after denying redeployment for them to get their shit together. Nate couldn’t even get him to answer the phone at first. He had flown to Ray’s house and pulled him out of a bottle himself. He forced him to move on with his life and once they were both on his feet convinced him to go on a date. 

 

It had been a rocky road but well worth it.

 

“So it wouldn’t even be hard to convince you to let me sketch your bubble butt and those fine ass tittiles. I’m already as hot as him.” 

 

“I don’t have titties,” Nate protested. He yelped as his nipple was pinched through his shirt and nearly jolted himself right off the couch. He whipped his head back to Ray and laughed, blushing all the way to the tip of his ears. “Ray!”

 

Ray’s grin was all teeth and mirth. “Hold still. You’re gonna’ ruin the two good nails I managed.”

 

Nate relaxed against the pillow they’d stolen out of the bedroom and went limp again. He watched Ray slide back into his concentration face and hunched over his hand as he started the three swipe technique on his ring finger. Nate knew he had two papers he should be working on but Ray had looked so cute making puppy eyes at him and holding up the Macy’s bag he’d brought home. It hadn’t taken a whole lot of persuading to get him to lay down and be an experiment. It didn’t hurt that Ray looked like he’d put a lot of thought into the whole thing and that the color was muted and pretty. Ray had brought home nail oil, a base coat, two polishes, and then a matte top coat that seemed industrial strength.

 

Nate didn’t know a lot about nail care but it looked legit.

 

“God damn this color looks good on you,” Ray breathed, a little dangerously balanced between lust and awe. He cleared his throat and tried to get the right amount of polish on the brush. Nate’s nose crinkled up in amusement at how flustered his boyfriend still got when he said something purely sappy. “Do you know what they call this shit?” 

 

“No,” he sighed, starting to drift. He was sure if Brad was there he would’ve told Ray to shut up a hundred times by now but Nate rarely ever quieted him. He liked Ray’s babbling, nervous or excited or otherwise. It had a cadence to it he could get lost in. The rhythm of Ray Person was strangely soothing and Nate didn’t ever want to give his boyfriend a reason to stop talking.

 

“Millennial pink,” Ray informed him. “It’s this new fucking thing with all the hip kids, bro. Like, teenagers and shit but now it’s all over magazines. You know why?” There wasn’t even a beat for him to take a breath. “It’s a universal soft color. Millennial pink is the new grey.”

 

“Did you read that in a magazine at the counter?”

 

“You bet your sweet ass I did, homes.” Ray only paused to be extra careful with his pinky. “Apparently it’s got grey in it so it can go with everything. It’s some take-back-the-night shit against the older generation like ‘fuck you we can destroy your capitalism mindset and look cute as shit doing it’.”

 

“I’m confused,” Nate challenged lightly, loving to rile his boyfriend up. “Aren’t _we_ the older generation they’re rebelling against?”

 

“You want your other nipple pinched?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“For someone who looks like a choir boy, bro, you really are a kinky little dicksuck.”


End file.
